Sleepover Powers
by vindictive locomotive
Summary: "If Kyle had thought he was caught off guard before, he certainly didn't know what to call this. He was caught somewhere between off guard and Stan's mental grasp." Style
1. A Penny for Our Thoughts

Sleepover Powers

Midnight: the designated time for teens to be awake while everyone else was asleep. The time for doing whatever it is hormonal teenagers do, so long as no parents were ever to know or hear their actions.

It was at this time that Stan and Kyle were lazing around in Stan's bedroom, bro-chilling on his bed with the current radio hits emanating from Kyle's laptop. Video games had long since been found to be boring, as was made evident by the controllers that were haphazardly tossed in the general area of the gaming system itself. The tell-tale green of Cheesy Poofs boxes and Snacky S'mores wrappers that were strewn about the dark blue carpeting had the words "midnight snacking" written all over it.

The usually a bit more…alive conversation had died down about five minutes ago, beginning with Katy Perry and ending with Stan trailing off as he reminisced about his Goth phase. This little break in conversation had been the one to send them both deep into their thoughts. Only Kyle was actually thinking solid thought, something intelligible and not completely random thoughts and tangents. Stan, on the other hand was thinking a little more abstractly, one category he dwelled on turned into a memory, and then that memory reminded him of an idea and so on. Each little unit of thought that crossed his mind was somehow related to the next. Needless to say, Stan truly was lost in thought.

Kyle, of course, had only one solitary thought on his mind, so it didn't take long for him to get somewhat bored of it. He chanced a glance at Stan, whose cobalt eyes had glazed over a bit while staring at nothing in particular and was only looking_ slightly_ dead at the moment, his crimson lips (redder than Stan would admit) were parted in deep thought. Needless to say, he looked beautiful; not to mention incredibly introspective.

Kyle had been thinking about how much he _really_ wanted to know what Stan was pondering about over there, shrouded in comfortable thought. At this point it was really killing him (Stan was hardly ever this spaced out unless it was math class) as was the silence that had settled over the two of them. He had to know what Stan was thinking, what could possibly be going on under those pitch black locks of his? Kyle could practically hear the cogs turning and the gears grinding while Stan continued to stare aimlessly at the ceiling.

Eventually, Kyle couldn't take it anymore. He rolled over on his stomach in the direction of Stan's side of the bed, landing just next to his outstretched form. Kyle looked at his angelic face for just a second longer before finally deciding to break the silence. He poked Stan's side gently to make sure he would have his attention.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Stan fixed his eyes on Kyle's for a moment. A sly smirk eventually made its way across his boyishly cute features.

"You really wanna know what I'm thinking?"

Kyle scoffed; he should have known Stan wasn't going to make it easy. Still, he had to admit, he liked the challenge. Sporting a smirk of his own he countered, "Yes, Stan, so much that I'm actually willing you to pay you."

Stan playfully raised an eyebrow. "Pay me? Goodness Kyle, you do know prostitution is illegal in Colorado, right?"

Kyle's smirk only widened. "It's not in Nevada."

This time, both Stan's brows raised. Once again, Kyle just had to exercise his infinite knowledge of the world (at least, that's what it felt like to Stan) in order to gain the upper hand in the conversation. And was it just Stan, or did Kyle's smirk have an air of impishness to it?

"Are you suggesting we move to Nevada?" He asked, keeping the banter going back and forth between them.

Kyle looked straight at him as he answered, "yes."

Stan was caught off guard for a second. Was Kyle serious? And, more importantly, could Stan actually be considering it as well?

Kyle realized what he'd said a second too late, and by the look on his face, so did Stan.

"I-I mean, as long as it means I get to hear you what you're thinking, sure." He quickly recovered.

For a second, Kyle could have sworn that Stan actually seemed a little disappointed, but his expression quickly changed back to that of a smirk.

"And what makes you so powerful that you think I'll just tell them to you like 'that'?"

Kyle's smirked evolved into a full-blown grin and he puffed out his chest a little. "Because, this is my house, therefor I have Sleepover Powers and you don't," he said with a mischievous look in his stunning jade eyes.

Stan knew his Super Best Friend enough to know that he completely pulled his last comment out of his ass, but he decided to pay along.

"'Sleepover Powers', huh?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Without preamble, he leapt off the bed and grabbed one of the towels that had been haphazardly tossed on the floor when Kyle was tearing through his dresser drawer, trying to find his pajama bottoms.

Yes, for whatever reason, Kyle liked to keep his towels in his bottom drawer, instead of in his bathroom. In addition to being somewhat anal about where his towels were kept, Kyle's idea of "pajamas" consisted of long, flannel lounge pants that hung low on his hips, sometimes threatening to fall straight down if it weren't for the drawstring keeping them there. Kyle's particular brand of sleepwear was always intoxicating to Stan, whenever either one of them slept over at the others' house Stan constantly found himself fixated on Kyle's hypnotic hips, which would lead to him staring intently at his SBF's ass. There certainly was a reason the girls were obsessing over it in fourth grade, and at the age of sixteen, Stan had found that reason. It wasn't fair that his best friend in the entire world was total eye candy; it made it impossible to concentrate on _anything_ when Kyle was around.

But Stan digressed.

Stan tied the towel around his neck and jumped back on the bed with gusto.

"I am Kyle, keeper of the homosexual SLEEPOVER POWERS!" He struck a "heroic pose", which consisted of him putting his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest, angling his head upward just so and jutting out said hip.

Kyle was on his side of the bed, rolling around and clutching his stomach, laughing his ass of. His face had taken on a slight red to it, due to the lack of air caused by his incessant laughter. The fact that Stan continued to strike his lame pose, and with a completely straight face, only made Kyle laugh harder. He truly was a sight to behold, striking that silly pose in only his boxers and a "Raging Pussies" t-shirt, all while sporting a towel around his neck. It was moments like these where Kyle actually thought he might be able to have the courage to tell Stan exactly how he felt about him.

Eventually, his laughter died down to a constant stream of chuckles bubbling up from his tummy. Still somewhat suppressing his laughter, Kyle got to his feet and stood before Stan's form on the bed. With a playful grin, he reached for the knot keeping the towel secured on Stan's enviable body.

"Uh-uh, I think '_not_', _I'm_ the one with Sleepover Powers here, not you." Kyle jested as he removed the towel from Stan's neck and secured it to his own.

Stan pouted, "You mean I'm not even allowed to impersonate you?"

Lost in the moment, Kyle casually placed his arms around Stan's neck. "That's right, impersonation is a right reserved for the current wielder of the Sleepover Powers. You may only do so with my permission." He said, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

If Stan had any problem with the current location of Kyle's arms, he didn't show it. Truth be told, this was because he _had_ no problem with it.

"Oh yeah? And when are these Sleepover Powers bestowed unto me?" He questioned.

Kyle gave him a pointed look as if the answer was obvious. "When I sleep over at your house, duh." He answered, somewhat childishly. Stan loved this cute part of Kyle; he only ever showed it around him, which made him feel incredibly special.

"Oh my God, you guys are so gay."

Two heads whipped in the direction of the doorway. Standing in it was Kyle's younger brother, Ike.

Stan imagined how they must look, with Kyle clad only in lounge pants and a towel and Stan in his boxers and a t-shirt, both of them standing on the bed with Kyle's arms wrapped around his neck. Ike was going to have a field day, no doubt about it.

Of the two of them, Kyle was the first to recover from the initial shock of being intruded on.

Without letting go of Stan's neck, Kyle—oh so eloquently—screamed, "Ike! Get the fuck out of my room!"

The smirk Ike was wearing widened. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to intrude on your _private_ moment.

Kyle—ever the witty genius—didn't miss a beat, "Why don't you go finish your _own_ private moment? I'm sure the girls at Whitehouse-dot-com must be oh-so-lonely without you."

Stan found himself stifling yet another fit of laughter. As per usual, Kyle managed to put Ike in his place with his infinite knowledge of the world. Ike may be a genius, but he was still a pre-pubescent boy, things like masturbation and girls could fluster him just as much as the next twelve-year-old could, no matter how much he thoroughly enjoyed both. Thus, thinking up an articulate reply was somewhat out of the question. Had it been Kenny who walked in on them, it would have been a much different story. Stan could just picture Kenny smirking along with his reply, "At least I could tell my best friend how I feel about him."

Kenny was right, Stan was a coward. After all the times he and Kyle stood up for things they believed in, no matter how many times they went against the idiocy that ran rampant in South Park, regardless of all the incidents where they had to fight some type of oppressor or another (like Kyle's mom, for instance) Stan still could not find it in himself to actually grow a pair and confess to his Super Best Friend. Hell, even Cartman was starting to get pissed off at him.

"_God, Stan. Why don't you just admit your gay little feelings to the Jew-boy, so you can both fag out in a corner somewhere and the rest of us _normal_ people can go on with our happy lives?"_

Even though Cartman had meant it to sound menacing, it seemed to Stan that it was Cartman's own way of saying, "man up, the rest of us can't stand to see you guys tip-toe around each other like fucking school-girls".

But again, Stan digressed.

In reaction to Kyle's well-played comeback, Ike's face had gone beat red. He mumbled something about clearing the history on his computer before shyly closing the door and padding down the hallway to his room.

As soon as Kyle knew they were alone, he heaved an exasperated sigh and looked back at Stan, neither one seemed notice that Kyle's arms were still linked securely around Stan's neck.

"Well, that was annoying." Kyle spoke, stating the obvious.

Stan chuckled, "He's right though, we do look like total fags right now."

Kyle's brow crinkled in confusion, "How so?"

Stan gestured pointedly with his chin at their pajamas and the current state of Kyle's limbs. Kyle flushed a deep scarlet and quickly retracted his arms from around Stan's neck. Looking away he mumbled, "Only because you wouldn't tell me what you were thinking about."

Stan decided to seize the opportunity to take the advice his friends had been throwing at him for last three months. Gently, he tumbled back down on the bed, taking Kyle with him. Once they were positioned on their sides, facing each other, Stan murmured, "Do you really want to know what I was thinking about?"

"Yes." Kyle breathed.

Stan gave a small, yet warm, smile. Even though he was about to spill his heart out to his best friend, he wasn't the least bit nervous about doing it. In fact it felt like it was the easiest thing in the world, there was no trace of the nausea that stirred in his stomach whenever he was trying to confess to Wendy back in grade school. Without a second thought he complied with Kyle's request.

"You." He stated as casually as if he were talking about the weather.

Regardless of Stan's nonchalance, Kyle was caught almost completely off guard, for once.

"M-me?"

Stan nodded.

"I-I don't know what to say really…"

Stan disregarded Kyle's bewilderment and continued talking.

"Well, there's not a lot you can say after me saying that, and that's saying something, but I will say this: I'm in love with you, Kyle Broflovski."

If Kyle had thought he was caught off guard before, he certainly didn't know what to call this. He was caught somewhere between off guard and in Stan's mental grasp.

Soon, though, that paralyzed feeling of shock gave way to Kyle simply being star struck. Stan was in love with him? His deepest, most sacred feelings found in the inner-most cavities of his heart were actually requited? Never did Kyle think he would see the day that such an anomaly could occur. And yet, here Stan was, lying in front of him, staring into his eyes with the utmost sincerity.

Seizing the moment, Kyle subtly edged closer to Stan, who did the same. Both seemed to know where the other was going, and eventually their lips met in what could only be described as the most inflammatory, soul-shredding kiss ever to be kissed by two human beings. For indeed, it was a kiss whose mechanics could not be put into cliché words and phrases such as, "their lips melded together" and "his tongue ran across the other's lower lip, begging for entrance" or even "both tongues met in an intricate dance, fighting for dominance". All are far too common and overused to possibly describe the magnitude of this kiss. This was the kind of kiss that sent a ripple of hot and cold through every inch of each boy's body, right down to their toes. It left a smoldering passion when the time came for the two fledgling lovers to break apart, which was truthfully quite a long time. There was no need for oxygen that became "too great" since the two had actually mastered the art of breathing through one's nose; unlike so many other versions of their character.

"I take it you love me too?" Stan quizzed.

Kyle shook his head, "No, Stan," he breathed, "I'm _in _love with you too."

Stan grinned in a most idiotic-like fashion and pulled the covers over their heads, proceeding to cover his SBBF (Super Best Boy Friend) with lingering kisses and gentle, but by no means invisible, love bites.

After about three minutes of kisses, bites and general groping, Stan pulled back slightly to regard Kyle.

Gently, he spoke, "You're mine."

Kyle nodded dumbly, "Of course, and you're mine."

Stan grinned, "You also owe me a penny."

Kyle smiled smugly, "No I don't, I have Sleepover Powers, remember? That means I can revoke any and all taxes made against me or anyone else."

Stan gave a playful growl. Once again, Kyle managed to gain the upper hand with his Goddamn worldly knowledge. Lowering his face so his lips were right by Kyle's ear, he declared, "That does it, you're sleeping over at my house tomorrow night, and I'll show you how to _really _use your Sleepover Powers."

* * *

So, this is my first South Park fanfic, but I think it turned out pretty well. I tried not to make it too cliché, like how in most of the other "getting together" fanfics either Kyle or Stan go "yes I'm in love with my best friend" and give a whole back story. I tried to make it seem natural, like you were jumping into the story and gradually getting filled in instead of all at once.

Also, the kissing bit, how many of you have read a fanfic with a kissing scene in it and it goes exactly like this: "Their lips molded/melded to each other in a passionate kiss. (Insert protagonist one's name here)'s tongue ran along (Insert protagonist two's name here)'s lip, begging for entrance. (Protagonist two) gasped, allowing (Protagonist one) to explore the moist cavern that was (Protagonist two)'s mouth. Their tongue's met in an intricate dance, each fighting the other for dominance."

Or something along those lines, I've read it all before, and while some are definitely written better than others, it's still more or less the same, and it gets boring. I used to do the same thing until I realized that it wasn't quite as original as I thought it was. All I'm saying is that if you happen to use or have used this method of kiss description, I encourage you to break away from this method, there are plenty of other ways to describe a kiss, it'll help your writing seem more unique and you, just a helpful tip there. My little kiss description was kind of a silent rant in the middle of a fanfic XD, that's just what I do.

Also, I'm open for beta business by the way, just thought I'd let you fanfictioners in need of a beta out there know. Hopefully, there are minimal spelling/grammar errors in this so that will attest to my potential beta-ing skills.

Anyways, reviews are nice, so are flames. It's starting to get a bit chilly where I live so I wouldn't mind a nice fire to keep me warn right now :3

Kenny: Trust me; she really doesn't need any more strokes to her ego people!

Vindi: *glares* Wus' _that_ supposed to mean?

Kenny: Oh nothing, Vind. Don't you worry. *smiling sweetly*

Vindi: *evil grin* 'Nothing', eh? Well then, I guess you won't mind if I just kidnap Butters and lock him in my basement with nothing but porn videos and lots of swear words on constant replay on the TV, thus causing him to forever lose his childlike innocence.

Kenny: No! Not his childlike innocence! Not that which I hold so dear! *sobbing uncontrollably*

Vindi: Then disclaim!

Kenny: *wiping away tears* Vindictive Locomotive does not own South Park, or its characters in any way shape or form. (Although she might as well own me since she has a hell of a lot of blackmail on me) Trey Parker and Matt Stone are the original and rightful owners (because personally, I think they do a damn good job of owning them, unlike Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight characters). Vindictive Locomotive does, however, own the concept of Sleepover Powers and Kyle's own personal brand of sleepwear. Please do not steal any original ideas by the author, if you would like to do a continuation, new chapter, or any other type of writing related to this fic, please contact Vidictive Locomotive. (P.S. I'll probably say yes, but only if you ask me first.)

Thank you all! Remember, Giselle the review button gets lonely!

~Vindi


	2. Without a Towel

Well, here it is! Since you guys asked so nicely, this is the sequel to Sleepover Powers part one. I hope you guys enjoy it :D

* * *

A blanket of quiet befell the small mountain town of South Park...more like smothered it but that was beside the point. Let it be conveyed that it was, in fact, midnight once again and all was hushed.

Except, of course, at a certain house numbered 2001, just a few yards away from 1002, yeah the numbering system sucks in this redneck little town but that is in fact beside the point.

Stan gazed at the boy tucked beneath him and let out a wistful sigh. The subject in question did not fail to notice this and turned his attention toward the maker of the sound.

"Stan…" Kyle half gasped, half moaned in a way that aroused Stan even more. Burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck he mumbled, "Mmm, Kyle."

Stan's parents were gone and Shelley was partying it up somewhere and eventually crashing on some random 30-year-old's couch, which meant that Stan and Kyle could be as loud as they wanted, they kept the moans and sighs to a bare minimum. This was due to the fact that it was their first time, and since Stan was pitching and Kyle was catching, Stan wanted to make it as painless as possible for Kyle.

Which, as any regular homosexual can tell you, is pretty hard during butt sex, but again, that is beside the point.

The two boys lay on Stan's bed, which was pushed up against the window, moving against each other in a gentle rhythm, while it was gentle, by no means did that imply that it wasn't ecstatic. Through his hazy, sexually charged thoughts, Stan was able to determine that Kyle was absolutely gorgeous beneath him. His expression was twisted into the perfect image of one who is experiencing extreme pleasure and necessary pain for the first time ever…and loving it. Kyle lay writhing rhythmically with that expression on his face, bathed in silver moonlight. It was enough to take Stan's breath away, panting though he was.

When Kyle opened his eyes halfway, Stan nearly came right there. Kyle's perfect green eyes were half lidded in only the sexiest way possible, and the part of his irises that were showing caught the dim light of the moon perfectly, giving them an ethereal emerald glow. Simply put, Kyle radiated innocent beauty. Not that he didn't already, but it was usually more of a vindictive, fiery kind. Briefly, the thought of hot, animalistic sex with his fire cracker crossed Stan's mind, and he quickened his pace ever-so-slightly.

Kyle did not fail to notice the slight increase in pace and he gently grasped Stan's bicep and moaned his gratitude.

"S-Stan…I-I'm so close." He breathed in between thrusts.

Upon hearing this, Stan sped up ever more, gabbing hold of Kyle's "other" head as he did so, keeping time with the rhythm already established. Not long after, he heard Kyle release one long, quiet moan as he climaxed. Just the way that Kyle looked directly at his while he came was enough to send Stan over the edge. Kyle gasped at the feeling of Stan finishing inside of him.

After riding out the waves of his orgasm, Stan collapsed next to Kyle after he pulled out.

"Hmm…Stan, I love you." Kyle mumbled in the direction of his boyfriend.

Stan gave a tired smile and lovingly brushed a few strands of hair away from Kyle's face. Kyle turned on his side and cuddled into Stan's warm embrace as Stan pulled the covers over their bodies. Together they fell into a blissful sleep, graced by the gentle touch of the moon.

About an hour before…

"Sta-an! Give it baaack!" Kyle whined, while trying to cover himself.

Stan tutted and wagged his finger, as if he were scolding a small child and not his boyfriend, although at this point with the way Kyle was acting you really couldn't tell the difference.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kyle. It's _my_ house. That means _I_ have the sleepover powers, remember?"

Kyle growled indignantly. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean you can _take my towel _while I'm in the shower!" At this point, Kyle was seething, his face rivaled the color of his hair and the hand that wasn't covering his crotch was balled into a tight fist, his knuckles swiftly turning a pale shade of white. Stan thought he looked adorable.

"Au contraire, my dear Kyle. It means I get to do exactly that." Stan gave his infamous 'I-am-holier-than-thou' smirk as he dangled the coveted piece of cloth a few feet away from Kyle.

Kyle was to embarrassed/pissed to even think of a witty reply (for once) so he settled for crossing his arms and pouting has he blew upward in an attempt to blow a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. However, the second he did this, he realized his mistake.

The insufferable smirk on Stan's features quickly morphed into an absolutely wicked grin.

"Putting on a show, are we? Oh Kyle, naughty, aren't you?"

"Ugh! Shut up Stan!" Kyle huffed, not even bothering to shield himself from Stan's prying eyes at this point.

"Aw, c'mon Kyle, don't be like that." Stan pleaded. He dropped the towel listlessly to the floor and made his way over to Kyle. Wrapping his arms around Kyle's bare waist, Kyle's arms still crossed, he rested his chin on Kyle's shoulder, right next to his ear, and spoke softly, "You know I love you right?"

Kyle's indignant disposition swiftly melted away at the caring gesture, he uncrossed his arms and wrapped them loosely around Stan's neck. "Yeah, I know. I love you too, even if you are an idiot." He grinned lazily and kissed Stan's cheek.

"Oh an idiot, am I?" Stan countered, playfully, "Just remember, you're looking at the idiot who's gonna make you writhe in absolute pleasure tonight." He winked conspiratorially.

"Hah, I'd like to see you try." Kyle smirked, but his smugness was short-lived as he suddenly felt himself airborne. Kyle landed on Stan's bed with an audible "oof" and before he had a chance to figure out what the hell just happened, he suddenly felt Stan's warm body over him and a husky whisper of "Bring it." and before Kyle knew it, just like that he was hard.

Getting into the mood, he whispered, "Show me what you got, studmuffin." He grinned playfully, officially coining the nickname he would use for years to come.

Stan smirked in a way that Kyle could only describe as sexy, "Oh, you and your Ginger pubes are going to _love_ me for this."

"Shut up about my ginger pubes!" Kyle whined once more before being silenced with one of Stan's liquid fire kisses.

"With pleasure." Came Stan's husky reply after he pulled away. Wrapping an arm around Kyle's waist, he leaned over to shut off the light and, for Kyle, the night truly began.

* * *

I blushed SO HARD while writing the first part of this, you guys have NO idea. (notice how I couldn't bring myself to mention Kyle's "other head" by name? yeah, you can tell it's my first lemon XD) I tried to stray away from going into too much detail about the actual mechanics of sex; personally I think this kind of description is classier and more professional. A lot of young adult books have sex scenes that aren't described like "he stroked his penis before inserting it roughly into her waiting vagina" blah blah blah, they're usually described the way I did and I like it better, it leaves a little more to the imagination and it makes it sound more beautiful, it's really hard to describe sex the way so many people do without disrupting the flow of the writing and/or making it seem awkward. But that's just my personal opinion.

Kenny: you really need to shorten your post-fanfic conclusions

Vindi: shut up Kenny, or I you won't get any more cameos .

Kenny: I'm just saying, they get kind of long and unnecessary

Vindi: you're long and unnecessary!

Kenny: *winks perversely* you betcha

Vindi: UGH. *bangs head on keyboard*

So Matt and Trey own South Park and all characters thereof…blah blah blah don't sue me please! Reviews are always welcome and we have new special on flames today, since this is my first lemon, so got at it with all the kerosene and matches you can find :D hell, someone can even bring Vodka to the party!

(By the way I'm open for beta business, just thought I'd let you guys know)

R&R loves!

~Vindi


End file.
